marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 10
* * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * God-Slaves * Locations: * ** *** Mount of The Godbomb * ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Crucified to a comet, King Thor is sent flying through the depths of space. On his dark world, Gorr rips a fissure open into the planet's mantle and casts Thor the Avenger into its molten depths; encasing the Mjolnirs in a cage of dead and wounded gods and living abyss. Clad in armor formed from eldritch darkness, Gorr drags Young Thor to witness the detonation of the Godbomb. Arra approches Gorr and asks if he's alright, but he sternly tells her to get back inside as it's time to detonate the Godbomb. Arra is overjoyed, praising Gorr for never wavering in his conviction no matter the odds against him, and saying that he is the only being worthy of being called a god. When Arra says that he is her god, Gorr abruptly stops and turns to look at her in rage, telling her to repeat herself. Before Arra can do so, Gorr kills her, snarling that he is no-one's god. Agar arrives and asks Gorr if it's time to detonate the Godbomb, asking where his mother is. Gorr tells him to look for her in the towers, but not to wait for him as he has too many gods to kill. Agar eagerly states it's finally time to kill them all, glancing to where Arra's body is melting into molten darkness. Entangled in the cage encasing the Mjolnirs, Frigg attempts to grab one of them. Ellisiv rebukes her for thinking herself worthy of wielding it, asking if she thinks she could do what three Thors failed to; but Frigg snaps that she'd rather die hammer in hand than snared like a fly in a web. Uncharacteristically subdued, Atli tells her sisters to save their energy, and when Frigg irritably asks what she should be saving it for Atli says she'd rather die by her own hand than grant Gorr the satisfaction of killing her. Unwilling to give up, Frigg resumes struggling to reach one of the Mjolnirs. Reaching the Godbomb, Gorr remarks to Young Thor that his masterpiece is beautiful, explaining that it was designed by Shadrak of the Diamond Moons of Oghogho - after he'd been driven insane by the brutal murders of all his friends, of course. Conjuring a staircase of darkness, Gorr explains that the Godbomb will use the heart of the infant elder god and the Pool of Forevers to spread his weapon's eldritch darkness across time and space, killing every deity that has ever existed and ever will exist - stating that Young Thor's blood should suffice to complete it. Miles below, Thor struggles to climb out of the volcanic fissure only to be approached by Agar, who tells him he'll never make it in time. Thor tells Agar to get away from the lava and get off-world; but Agar states that he cannot leave, adding that he is what Gorr made him to be. Agar philosophically muses to Thor that the real question is not what he is, but what Gorr is; stating that Gorr used to be a good and simple man who suffered unjustly, and wondering what the Gorr of the past would have to say about his present self. Spotting the weapons of the enslaved gods entombed in the rock, Thor begins excavating them and again tells Agar to take his family and leave. Agar states that his mother is dead; lamenting that she had deluded herself dreaming of a peaceful life in a world without gods, but that she was killed by Gorr just as he'd killed the kind man he'd once been. Stating that Gorr is dead, Agar uses tendrils of darkness to save Thor the Avenger from falling into the lava and says that he will pray for him to kill the evil deity known as the God Butcher. As the planet quakes, Ellisiv expresses dismay, Frigg tells her sisters she loves them and looks forward to seeing them in Valhalla, and Atli shouts that Gorr can kiss her divine backside. The living darkness binding them promptly evaporates, unceremoniously dropping them to the ground as boulders containing confiscated weapons crashland around them. Frigg and Ellisiv arm themselves as Atli unsuccessfully tries to lift Thor the Avenger's Mjolnir, which to her dismay lifts into the air before plunging into the ground. At the core of the Godbomb, Gorr presses Young Thor's face against the infant elder god's heart, stating that his death will baptize the Godbomb. Thor uses the last of his strength to bite out one of Gorr's eyeballs, Gorr instinctively flinging him out of the Godbomb. Young Thor crashlands next to Atli, who is brandishing his Jarnbjorn, and promptly takes it back. Atli protests and mocks Young Thor for not being worthy of Mjolnir yet, but he uses the divine axe to kill a Black Berserker as the monsters manifest and swarm the rioting gods. Thor the Avenger erupts from the Earth as King Thor rides a meteor back down to Gorr's dark world, but they are too late: a Black Berserker rips the heart out of a feline deity and delivers it to Gorr, who completes the Godbomb. As tendrils of living abyss blossom across the Godbomb, Thor the Avenger and King Thor plunge into it - Gorr greeting them at its core and triumphantly declaring his victory. King Thor furiously tackles Gorr, Thor the Avenger noting that Gorr already activated the bomb and asking what to do. King Thor tosses Thor the Avenger his Mjolnir, telling him to do what he always does and hit it with a hammer. Dual-wielding the Mjolnirs, Thor the Avenger strikes the Godbomb's core with all his strength, sending divine lightning surging through it, but his fears that Gorr had been right all along get the better of him and the Godbomb detonates before he can deal the finishing blow. | Solicit = GODBOMB - Part Four of Five • The penultimate chapter in the saga of the God Butcher. • Thus comes the final battle against Gorr, as three Thors lead an army of slave gods in the fight to save all of divinity. • But will it all be for naught...as the massive Godbomb is triggered at last...? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}